


Infinity (Larry Stylinson)

by simmy_writes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Harry is Louis baby, I don't know what else to write, M/M, Niall is Harry's best friend, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Singer Harry, Teacher Louis, Ziam are Louis' buddies, lots of love, stupid management
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 18:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simmy_writes/pseuds/simmy_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is a struggling artist who is about to get his chance of life. His boyfriend,Louis Tomlinson is a primary school teacher. Harry is soon signed up by Modest and the troubles begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So okay, this is my first Larry fic and it has been on my mind for quite sometimes now. Forgive me I don't know how to use this website yet. I'm new to this. Any help,suggestion is welcome. The song Infinity is what I listened while I finally started on this and hence that's the name of this fic. 
> 
> Apologies for all the typos in advance.
> 
> Plus Apologies for really bad smut writing. 
> 
> Now you can actually read it. *Fingers crossed*

"This is the last song for tonight. And then its a wrap up. I've had a wonderful time here. Aah you don't know how it feels like to be here...at home where everything began. You guys don't know how incredible you all are. I love you all so so much. And thankyou for making me live my dream. So now here it is, the last song for tonight, Infinity. I'd love to hear y'all sing along."

 

Harry cleared his throat and closed his eyes. His both hands grabbed the microphone firmly while he brought his mouth closer to it. He let his mind float in the air alongwith the song. Screeching screams of fans were deafening his ears. Even with his ear plugs in he could hear them. But these all voices weren't enough to shield him from the thoughts that plagued his minds. Many a times he had tried to ignore the storm rushing in his mind but it was all in vain. The more he tried to ignore the more he kept thinking.

 

As he started singing every single voice became a blur until he could hear nothing but his own voice. Alongwith his voice he could feel the crushing of his already shattered pieces of heart. 

**How many nights does it take to count the stars? That's the time it'd take to fix my heart.**

**Oh Baby I was there for you, All I ever wanted was the truth.**

 

He wondered if anyone could feel the heaviness of the words the way he could. For all this time all he wanted to know was one reason just one fucking reason behind why he did this. What did he do that he deserved this. Harry did nothing but love. He poured his heart out in this song and no doubt every single fan of his loved it but definitely could not feel the depth of it as much as he did. 

 

**How many nights have you wished someone would stay? Lie awake only hoping they're okay**

 

**I never counted all of mine.**

 

**If i tried I know it would feel like Infinity....Infinity...Infinity...Yeahh Infinity.**

 

With the last words of the song the music started fading and the lights dimmed but the sound of his fans never faded. They were still screaming his name and I love yous even when they couldn't see him on the now dark stage. They still screamed their love for him. Going off stage there was a small smile playing on his lips and that was not because he was leading a very happy and joyous life but because of the undying love showered on him by his fans. If anything, they were the one that kept him going even when he thought he couldn't live anymore.

 

He quickly changed his floral printed top that was drenched in his sweat to a simple black shirt. As soon as he left the dressing room his two security guards rushed to stay by his side. 

 

"Harold Styles." A female voice called him from behind. He frowned on hearing the name he never wanted to hear coming from anyone else' mouth but him. 

 

"How many times should I tell you Linda. Its Harry..only Harry." He quickly turned around and glared at the blonde lady dressed in formals, standing behind. 

 

"Okay Haro...Harry." she corrected herself. "Congratulations, it was a great show and a really successful one."

 

"Hmmm.. I know." Harry rolled his eyes and kept walking ahead desperately wanting to get some fresh air. 

 

"And Harry.."

 

"Now what?" Harry snapped at her.

 

"Mr. Simon wants you to go back home straightway and avoid any trouble." Linda hesitantly speak up.

 

"That I'll see." He smirked. "Anything else?" Linda shook her head.

 

"Good." Harry said and left the place with his security guards trailing behind.

 

As soon as he was out in the open he inhaled a quick deep breath before rushing toward his car to avoid any fans encounter. He quickly hopped in his car. Just as his security guard, Albert was about to sit next to him Harry didn't shift. "Well Albert shows are over so I'm giving you off for few days." He said.

 

Albert narrowed his eyes "But Sir.."

 

"No but.. Its an order. If you don't want to obey me. You can leave and I'll find another one."Albert sighed and stepped back before Harry slammed the door of the passenger seat.

 

"Drive me to the bar." He ordered his driver. His driver already witnessing Harry's conversation with Albert decided not to point out anything and only nodded in reply.

 

In next few minutes Harry was walking through the doors of the bar. The thick smell of heavy alcohol hit his nostrils. He wondered what changed, when the smell that he used to despise so much had become his favourite. The bitter taste he once thought could never get to him suddenly became his resort to momentarily end the utter bitterness of his life.

 

"Whiskey." He ordered the guy at the counter. The waiter brought him a glass full of neat whiskey and Harry gulped it in one go. He wiped the bitter wetness from his mouth with the back of his hand and gestured the waiter to bring another one. This episode went on and on. He kept on ordering and the waiter kept on bringing him what he wanted.

 

Soon the effect of alcohol started kicking in and a wide smug grin spread on his face. "To my fucked up life." He raised another glass and shouted it out loud. Several heads turned toward him and others chose to ignore. He brought the glass to his lips and threw back its content.

 

"Sir we're closing the bar. You need to leave." Harry lifted his head up and saw the waiter.

 

"Shut up. I'll pay double." He slurred.

 

"Sorry sir. Its against the rule."

 

"Fuck off." Harry threw his arm in the air to send him away. The terrified waiter sighed and walked away.

 

"Harry." A low and familiar voice called him. Harry looked up from the glass and noticed a pair of worried blue eyes looking at him.

 

"Nialler... N-Nialler. How are you mate?" He wrapped his one arm around other lad's neck and pulled him down. "Come sit, have a drink."

 

"No Harry we need to get ya home."Niall refused to sit.

 

"Home?" The hurt in Harry's eyes was inevitable to notice. The darkness of his green eyes was surrounded by glossiness. He looked away and put up a fake grin. "I don't want to go back there." He snapped.

 

"But why Harry?" 

 

"It reminds me of him." He whispered making sure no one else but Niall heard him.

 

Niall sighed and wrapped his arm around his waist making Harry stand up. " Albert was right." He said quietly and then turned toward Harry "C'mon big boy ya still need to sleep. Ya can't sleep in here."

 

"Bu.."

 

"No more talking Harry. Get up right now." He scorned him. 

 

Harry bit his lips and got up with the help from Niall. Niall had his arms wrapped around him as they walked out of the bar toward Harry's car.

 

On reaching Harry's flat Niall reached out for the key from Harry's pocket and unlocked the door. Harry was still hanging around Niall's arm half-asleep half-awake.

 

"Y-you can go now." Harry said.

 

"No I won't leave ya like this."Niall shook his head and walked in the place alongwith Harry.

 

"I can m-manage myself. J-Just leave me alone." Harry slurred.

 

Niall stood firm refusing to leave drunk Harry to himself. 

 

"I said leave. I don't want anyone sleeping here." Harry said. His nostrils flared with anger.

 

"Fine. I'm leaving. I'm sick of ya treating yourself and others like shit. For fuck sake Harry its been a year, a whole fucking year. Get the fuck over him. " Niall slammed his fists on the table in front of him. 

 

"S-Shut the fu-ck up. You..You know nothing. J-just leave. Just leave me a-alone. " Harry stood there angrily. Niall left the place fuming with rage slamming the door behind. Harry stood there looking down at the white spotless marbled floor and bit his lips trying to hold back the tears.

 

"I won't cry for you."he sniffled.

 

Harry slowly walked toward his bedroom tripping several times while trying to walk straight. No matter how drunk and miserable he was one thing he'd never forget to do and that was stripping off his clothes and sleep in his boxers. It was an automatic reflex that didn't even require him being fully aware of himself. Throwing his clothes away he landed on the bed. His bed smelled of fresh laundary and detergent. He hated it he hated this smell. He hated how with time _his_ smell was fading away from everywhere. _His_  smell that sometimes comforted him was also the one to suffocate him at times. He rose his hand to search for something on the side table. His hand carelessly thumped at the cold wooden table untill his fingers landed on the crisp piece of paper. He took it in his hand and stared at it. The beautiful handwriting reminding Harry of him. Everything written on it was still crystal clear except some words that were nothing but a blurr due to tear stains. But that didn't matter because Harry remembered every word by heart. Why won't he? He had read it thousands of time. He had read it everyday and every night. He'd read it when he missed him. He'd read it when he couldn't sleep at night. He'd read it when his day is going all wrong and he need someone to hug him and comfort him. He'd read it when still sometimes he refused to believe that he left him. 

 

His body rocked back and forth as he read it once again. The tear that had been hiding somewhere behind those beautiful eyes were all set to pour out. His eyes were stinging with pain. The pain that he could still not bear even after a year. The saline tear drops fell on his cheeks making it impossible for him to read it further. He quietly kept it back on the table and placed a crystal paper weight above it. He couldn't stop thinking where he went wrong. How things turned out like this when everything was going so perfect. He remembered it all clearly, he was going to ask Louis to marry him. He wanted to replace the promise ring on Louis' hand with an engagement ring. How did everything could possibly go wrong? 

 

He raised the duvet and curled himself into a ball underneath it. The warmth of the soft duvet wasn't enough. He still felt cold. His body was numb. His eyes stung, his head, his face, his chest, his hands every part of him was nothing but an epitome of pain and agony. Even after a year he still longed for him. Harry missed the way his body would wrap him even when he was shorter than Harry. He missed his arms around him tightly holding Harry against himself. He missed his limbs tangled with his. He missed the way his chest used to be pressed against his back and he missed the way he felt it rise and fall slowly with every breath. He missed the way his chin would rest on top of his head and his lips sometimes placing soft kisses in his messed up curly hairs. He missed how warm he felt when he was around. He missed his warm breaths hitting him. Without him and his warm body Harry couldn't even imagine sleeping.

 

He just missed him too much.


	2. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so good at writing smut so bear with me. I don't have much to say other than this.  
> Enjoy  
> -Simmy xx

"KIDS . KIDS." Louis Tomlinson, the primary school teacher was calling out his class not once but twice. But he got no response as his students were busy staring out of the classroom's window and were giggling. 

 

"Mr. Tomlinson your boyfriend is here." Lux, one of his student said in between her giggles. Louis walked upto the window and looked out. He couldn't help but smile when he saw him standing outside pulling different funny faces to make kids laugh. He gestured asking Louis if he could come inside. Louis gave him a dead-panned look telling him to wait outside.

 

"He's so funny." Lux spoke again. "And nice."

 

Louis bent down to pat Lux' cheeks "I know love." He got up and began packing his stuff hurriedly to go back to his boyfriend waiting outside. He bade his goodbye to the class and sauntered out of the classroom. When Louis went out, he was standing with his bum resting on the car. A never-ending smile was plastered on Louis' face. He went closer and tiptoed to place a peck on his lips. A smile cracked on the taller boy's lips and a small dimple was visible on his cheek. 

 

"Kids love you Harry." Louis said pushing one of Harry's stray curl away from his face and tucked it behind his ear.

 

"What about their teacher?" Harry grinned and his dimple widened with his widening smile.

 

"Uh, let me think." Louis kept his index finger on his lips, pretending that he's thinking deeply about something. "He too loves you." The corner of his eyes crinkled while he chuckled, covering his mouth with his one hand. Harry looked at him with fond, staring at his chiseled face, beautiful cheekbones and his baby blue eyes that were reflecting the colour of his turquoise sweater. Everytime Harry looked at him, he fell in love all over again and honestly he can do it forever, just staring at his beautiful features and listening him musical laugh.

 

"Stop." Louis rolled his eyes, though still smiling.

 

"What?" Harry raised his eyebrows to ask.

 

"Staring." Louis pokes his finger in his biceps.

 

"I'll stop if you stop first."Harry bit his lips trying to not smile.

 

"Me? Stop what?" Louis frowned.

 

"Stop being all adorable and cute." Harry puckered his lips to form a pout.

 

"Can't help it." Louis shrugged his shoulders and winked, placing a small kiss on his pouty lips before opening the door of passenger seat of their car. Harry shook his head and got into the driver's seat, starting up the engine all set to go back home. 

 

"How was the gig?" Louis randomly asked.

 

" 't was good. As usual." Harry sighed uncontently. It wasn't that he don't love singing at clubs and other small shows but he wanted to do something big, something more than this, something he'll be finally contented with. He needed a bigger shot that would make him feel contented with what he's doing.

 

"Haz ?" Louis jolted his shoulder bringing him out of his thoughts. "What happened?"

 

"Nothing. Just got zoned out." Harry smiled at him assuring him. Louis didn't push him anymore about it. He knew he'll blurt out sooner or later and he very much knew what was going on in his mind. The car ride went awkwardly silent.

 

When they reached their home, Harry parked the car in the garage and was ready to get out of it when Louis took his hand in his and kissed his knuckles "You know everything happens at its own pace, we can't rush things. It'll happen when its bound to." 

Harry's lips curved up into a smile. He can't be grateful enough for having such a caring boyfriend and no matter how much he try make him feel worth it he won't always do it enough. He was just too lucky to have him by his side. He leaned forward and grabbed Louis face with his both hands and molded his lips with Louis' kissing him passionately. Their lips moved in sync and Louis' fingers made their way into Harry's chocolate brown shoulder length curly hairs. Harry's tongue probed his lips and Louis parted his lips letting his tongue enter his mouth and dance along his. It maybe a three year of relationship but every kiss felt like their first kiss with the same new excitement and fireworks exploding inside them in different colours. The fluttering of stomach had still not gone away anywhere and their every touch was still as thrilling as it was the very first time. The inside of the car was filled with their moans and nothing could be more pleasing to their ears then hear the other moan with the kiss. 

 

"We need to get out of the car before it gets too hot in." Louis pulled back from the kiss, breathing heavily. 

 

"Lets continue it inside, yeah?" Harry licked his swollen lips and got out of the car followed by Louis. Harry unlocked their house with shaky hands and stumbled while getting in.

 

"Careful Love." Louis whispered holding his arm saving him from falling down.

 

Harry went inside with his arm still held by Louis and shut the door, locking it. Louis let go of his arm and Harry turns around to face him. A smirk played along his lips as he pulled Louis toward him and began kissing him again but this time more roughly. His hands went to his side and snaked behind to grab Louis' bums. He squeezed them lightly gaining a moan from the back of Louis' throat. He pulled back shortly to remove Louis' jacket. Not bearing the distance between their lips he reconnected them as soon as Louis was out of his jacket. He kept on walking and pushing Louis back until they reach their room not breaking their kiss.

 

Once Louis' legs hit the edge of their bed Harry quickly worked upon their boths shirt tossing them away without bothering where they landed. 

 

"Too desperate huh?" Louis' smirked.

 

"Only for you." Harry said pushing him until he fell on the bed. Louis layed back with his arms spread while Harry took his time to get out of his jeans and boxers in one go. Louis eyes widened and his throat went dry seeing his full hard-on.Harry climbed the bed on his all fours hovering over Louis' legs and stopped over the waistband of his jeans. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled it down along with his boxers releasing his full length. His pupils dilated and he licked his lips watching his hard-on splattered on his stomach. Harry brought his mouth closer over his crotch and blew some air over it.

 

"Shit !!" Louis hissed and bit his lips.

 

Harry encircled the tip of his penis with his tongue wiping away the precum before wrapping his warm mouth around his length.

 

"Fuck baby." Louis moaned watching Harry's curl sway as he bobbed his mouth up and down his entire length. His hands automatically went toward his curls and pulled them. Harry kept going with his rhythm until he knew they both were ready. He was already rock hard and was aching to be touched by Louis. He left with a last lick on the base of his penis and lifted his mouth. Louis switched their position and now Harry was beneath him, his eyes pleading to be touched.

 

"So so beautiful." Louis moved the back of his hand on the soft skin of Harry's face. His hand moved further down tracing the swallow birds on his rising chest.

 

"Please Lou." Harry begged shifting under him. 

 

"Shush baby. Let me make you feel good." Louis said and planted a wet kiss on his neck. He sucked on the baby soft skin of his neck and bit it leaving it to sting and later on running his tongue over it to soothe it. He went further down placing wet sloppy kisses here and there on his chest. He reached on the side of tof the bed and pulled out lube and condom from the drawers and came back to his boyfriend. He pushed his legs apart and planted a kiss just above his crotch gaining a growl from him. 

He spilled out some lube in his fingers and prepped Harry while licking and gently sucking on his balls. Harry moaned his name everytime Louis pushed in another finger, his pleasure reaching peak when Louis had his three fingers inside him.

 

"Fuck... Please Lou." Harry closed his eyes and begged, his hands gripping the feathery caramel hairs of the short boy. Louis took this as a cue and put on the condom and went back to grab his both legs to put them over his shoulders. He held his tip and teased his entry until Harry couldn't take it anymore. Next moment he entered him slowly and stopped waiting for Harry to stretch. Harry had his eyes closed from this pleasurable pain.

 

"Move." He said giving Louis signal to finally move and put down the ache he felt when he was still with his dick inside him waiting to move. He began with slow thrusts and picked up the pace later on thrusting faster and harder inside him.

 

"Look at me baby. I want to see your beautiful eyes when you cum." Harry opened his eyes despite the urge to close them and fall back into his ecstatic world that consisted only and only pleasure with his body floating in pure bliss and sensitive everywhere he was being touched. The green connected with blue and the pressure inside him was about to reach its peak. 

 

Louis noticed his green emerald eyes getting darker as he was nearing his climax. He wrapped his one hand around him and pumped him to bring him to climax.

 

"Cum with me baby." Lou whispered.

 

"God.. Lou..Louis."Harry finally cried out his name coming hard, spilling his cum all over his stomach and Louis' chest. Hearing Harry moan his name made Louis reach his peak. With final thrust he came alongwith him. He pulled out and threw the condom in the bin and brought back a wet towel to clean the mess. 

 

After the clean up he collapsed on the bed beside Harry who was still lying in the same position as Louis had left him, too tired to move. Louis wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and pulled him closer to him until their bodies were completely pressed against each other, Harry's head resting agains Louis' chest and his arm wrapped around his torso. Louis' chin resting on top of the curly mop of hairs and his one leg in between Harry's and the other on top of his. 

 

"We need new sheets in the morning. And its your turn to do the laundry." Harry giggled.

 

"I remember." Louis rolled his eyes but grinned. Harry nuzzled his face more in his chest inhaling the heavenly smell of his worn out cologne mixed with sex. 

 

"I love you Lou." He said in his sleepy voice as a yawn escaped his lips.

 

"I love you too Haz." Louis smiled. "..a lot."he finished his sentence adding the last two words.

 

\------------

 

"You do remember you're coming at the gig today, don't you?" Harry said standing in front of the mirror tying his long hairs into a man bun and glancing at Louis through the mirror. 

 

"I do remember. I'll definitely be there." Louis gave him a fond smile and went on to tying laces of his shoes.

 

"Other lads will be there too." Harry turned around and waited for Louis to finish getting ready.

 

"I know. Liam and Zayn will pick me up and we'll be there straightway from school." Louis got up and took a final look in the mirror.

 

Harry walked over to where Louis was standing and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, placing his chin on his shoulder "Looking hot baby." He hummed.

 

"Not bad yourself Styles." Louis smirked and turned around to face a toddler Harry pouting his lip and frowning. Louis laughed at him and placed his lips on his pouty ones and kissed the pout away gently.

 

"Now, we need to hurry up before we get too late." 


	3. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'n sorry I'm sorry I'm really sorry I know its been over a month since I last updated but i was kinda busy. But I'm back YAAAYY. Here's the update. Enjoy !!

Louis' arrives at the said place just in time, smiling, Ignoring the fact that he had to call Zayn and Liam almost 20 fucking times to yell at them to hurry the fuck up. He had been standing outside the school for a fair amount of time. And his thin jacket was doing nothing to protect him from the change in weather from warm and cozy to slight chilly. No way did he want to be late for his boyfriend's gig. No it definitely wasn't Harry's first gig and no it, for sure, wasn't Louis' first time going to watch his boyfriend sing and be a beautiful dork as he is while performing. Seeing him entertaining others and connecting to people in every way possible always made him smile. He always knew Harry is people's person. The way people can connect to him and his voice was over-whelming. 

Louis, Zayn and Liam showed their entry card and went inside the bar. The neon lights were barely lighting up the entire place. A sea of bodies was listening and even dancing to the song sung by an unknown singer on stage. Some who knew the song even lip-synched along. All along the atmosphere around was definitely nostalgic. The air of the bar gave a weird sensation to his nostrils. It was thick and mixed with smoke, sweat and cheap cologne. This was nothing new for Louis as he had been to almost every place where Harry had played disregard of how stinky and full of smoke and drugs some places can be.

He, followed by other two, searched for an empty space to sit. Just at the corner of the bar was an unoccupied booth and they three marched toward it, piercing the flood of sweaty bodies. They settled after Louis made sure that the stage was fairly visible from their spot. The stage was nothing but a small raised platform where every night local singers occupied the spot and try to give the best they can hoping that someday their fate would turn and they'd be thrown infront of the actual limelight. Harry, on the other hand was too popular to be called just a local singer. People actually would come to see him and hear his angelic voice. Nobody understood why someone like Harry had to sing at bars when he actually can be a fucking pop star that the world would worship. He had the charms to woo any breathing thing who looked at him. But maybe it wasn't his time yet.

Louis took out his phone and keys and kept it on the table. His leg continued to shake underneath the table. He was getting restless to see his boy take over the stage.

"Lads." A chirpy but thick accent reached over to them amidst all the noise and they all shot their head in the direction of the voice. A very happy seeming blonde guy stood before them beaming his brightest smile, flashing pearl-like teeth. His blue shirt matched his eye colour and skinny jeans held his too skinny legs. He reached over to Louis tackling him into a manly-hug that resembled more like two men tackling each other in a wrestling match. Louis was almost choked to death when he released his death like grip and went on to repeat the same action with Zayn and Liam.

"Niall !! Long time no see mate." Zayn said, smiling in between.

Louis shifted more inside the booth making sure he had left enough space for Niall to sit. "Had a trip back home. Returned yesterday." Niall shrugged and sat, mildly nodding at Louis to thank him.

"I'll bring some drinks. Yeah?" Liam got up and stood near the booth waiting for the three to give him affirmation. The three of them nodded in his direction and he sauntered toward the drinks section.

Once Liam was back the four of them properly chatted, sipping beers while their laughter echoed everytime Niall said something and Niall laughing a bit more louder with his head thrown back and his hands clapping the top of Louis' hands. Their laughter died when they heard Harry's name being said on the mic. It was now Harry's turn to take over the stage and own this night. All the four of them clapped and cheering joyously for Harry. Louis, obviously, being the loudest among them. Louis' laughter resided and soon molded into fondness. He just sat there staring at the person who was now standing on stage. He wasn't clapping or cheering anymore. His hands were joined together, resting on table and his eyes staring at the beautiful figure infront of him in pink polka dotted shirt buttoned halfway as usual and black skinny jeans ripped from the knees. His lips twitched up to smile as soon as Harry's eyes found his' from among the crowd. The green met the blue and their gaze intermingled as colourful sparkles lit up, crinkles forming around the blue ones while dimples poked in the cheeks of the one with green orbs. No words exchanged in the loud noisy crowd but do they need any words to exclaim their love when their eyes would say it all? Harry nodded at him and Louis nodded back. Maybe that was all needed to do to let the other know the love their chest was filled with, for each other. When love is what you feel for each other, every part of your body radiates it and the love itself reaches out to the person for whom it is, no matter how far away that person is. No words required and its already said. 

Harry stood before the mic and gripped it tightly. His wine coloured lips were moving, his every word was like showers of flowers and candies and everything sweet thrown at the crowd. His deep voice was all that was echoeing, the crowd now hushed as their favourite singer was standing infront of them ready to sing and every single person in the bar listened to him intently because they knew they'd like anything he sing.

"This one's, umm, for a special person. He's sitting right there." Louis was stunned as Harry pointed at him and every head in the crowd turned to look at him. Louis was flushing with the sudden attention he was getting and shifted uncomfortably under all the eyes that were set on him "This maybe, like, a bit slow yeah? I, um, hope you won't mind a slow song, would you?" The crowd cheered, shouting loud no.

"If you're here with someone, hold onto them and if you're alone you can stand next to any stranger." He grinned and winked in Louis' direction making him blush and uneasy under his gaze. He shifted in his seat,a smile never leaving his lips, his eyes fixed on Harry and his ears all concentrating on every word that was leaving his mouth.

As the guitarist struck the strings of guitar he immediately recognized the song Harry was going to sing. It was his song, Louis' song, song Harry wrote for him. Every word was sculpted by Harry reminiscing every small detail he know about Louis.

_"I know you never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile,_

_I know you never loved your stomach or your thighs,_

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine,_

_But I love them endlessly."_

Louis' stomach fluttered as if thousands of butterflies decided to take a flight all at once. He felt warm, everywhere and forever warm. His chapped lips cracked a smile and his eyes crinkled. For Louis love was this simple, even a small effort could make him feel like on cloud nine. He never needed a bag full of money or sparkling jewellery or expensive cars and clothes, all he needed was his boy beside him, singing him every damn love song he know no matter how silly and clichè it may be. That was how much he loved being with his Harry. 

 

\-------------

 

 

Two more songs based on the crowds' request and Harry was free, free of his job that he somewhat loved, free to move toward the corner booth occupied by his three best mates and his love. He wanted to be there and laugh at every stupid thing they all said. He wanted to go and sit beside Louis, stealing every kiss he could and hear Louis whimper everytime he traces his fingers up his thighs and then playfully remove his hands from his thigh to rest them on table.

As soon as he was done with his time of stage he jumped from the stage and made his way toward the booth that had his attention all the time, occasionally stopping to chat with some random strangers and politely thanking them for every compliment they'd give him.

"Good job Harry. Your voice 's flawless." Niall shoot up from his seat to hug Harry when he reached them. 

"Yeah mate. I agree." Liam nodded his head.

"Thankyou lads." He politely replied and hugged Zayn and Liam. "How was the trip to Ireland? Everything all right back home?" He asked Niall while slipping in the booth next to Louis, followed by Niall sitting on his other side.

"All good." He nodded and gave him a thumbs up.

Louis cleared his throat loud enough for Harry to turn his head around and raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm waiting for the attention I deserve." Louis frowned and pouted.

Harry chuckled, the dimples on his cheeks deepens making a deep pit on his flawless skin. "C'mere my attention seeking baby." He wrapped his arm around Louis' small waist and pulled him closer, placing a small kiss on his bare neck. Louis grinned widely like a small kid who had got what he wanted. He turned his face toward Harry and connected their lips, both smiling in their kiss.

"Get a room ya both." Niall rolled his eyes. "Ya both are worse in containing ya'self. Atleast Zayn and Liam are better than ya."

"Hey !!" Both Liam and Zayn growled at the same time. Harry and Louis pulled back still grinning at each other. Harry shoved his one hand in his pocket and with other held Louis' hand, their fingers entwined as the group chatted about their day. As usual Liam was complaining about how he never get proper holidays and Zayn quietly rubbing his thumb in circles over Liam's hand calming him down, Niall throwing back as much beer as he can and then there's Harry and Louis, so much in love. They all were in their own small world away from the crowd surrounding them, like the people around them never existed. Everything around them was just a blur and they never cared about anyone else.

"Harry Styles?" All five of them lifted their heads up to see who had called him. A man of around forty, dressed in a simple white shirt and blue not-so-tightly-fitting jeans, hairs neatly kempt, was standing near them flashing his smile that looked too painfully wide and fake. 

"Yeah.. that would be me." Harry quirked up his eyebrows, staring confusedly at the man.

"I must say you've an amazing voice. You're one talented boy and a talent like you is not to be wasted." That man spoke again.

"Well.. thankyou." Harry smiled and nodded his head.

"Harry you're not made for some bars like this, you're destined to be star, with your own album, shows and tours and the world kissing the land wherever you step." The odd guy continued and now all the five of them were staring at each other, amused by his words.

Harry's cheek reddened on the compliments he was getting. He had heard alot of people complimenting his voice and all but never had he ever heard someone praising him like this. "Um..I really appreciate what you think of me." He smiled shyly.

"I'm just stating the truth and where you belong." 

Harry was literally bouncing with joy from inside but from outside he didn't know how to show it, all he knew was to smile his best smile at him. "Err..thankyou Mr..?" 

"Simon..Simon Cowell." The man extended his hand forward and Harry gladly shook it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is.... *Any guesses?* well you should know.. No?? Its LITTLE THINGS !!


	4. Three

"Simon...Simon Cowell." 

"Nice to meet you Mr. Simon." Harry shook his hand.

"I figured you didn't recognise me yet." Simon smirked at Harry who now stood confused, brow knitted, teeth sunk in his lower lip trying to recognise that person.

"I'm afraid I didn't." Harry let out a nervous laugh.

"Ah its totally fine. I'm not a regular visitor of places like here but I'm glad I agreed with my friend to show up here today." Simon's twinkling eyes were eyeing Harry, seeing something that even Harry or anyone else couldn't see. He knew Harry was the one they need. Someone so young and soft as a petal and yet when he opens his mouth to sing he turn into a rough husky man. He was an all-in-one package. "I own a recording company. I'd be really glad to have someone as talented as you under my wings and nurture him."

All the five of them stared at Simon with their jaws touching the floor and eyes widened enough to fall out of their sockets. Harry wasn't sure how to react, he just stared, blinking every five second, fazed that this might be a dream. This dream was too beautiful to be real. He shook his head to clear his mind and looked at Simon again.

Simon noticed the surprised look on everyone's face and took it as a cue to speak further "Here's my card." He slipped his hand inside the pocket of his jeans and retrieved it, this time holding a small card. "It has my number and address. If you're free anytime tomorrow just give me a ring. We'll set up a meeting and see how things might go further from here." He pushed his card forward. Harry didn't budge, he kept glaring to and fro between the card and Simon.

Louis was listening everything very carefully. He rose his eyebrows up when he noticed Harry wasn't taking the card from Simon. He stood up and took the card from Simon's hand "Thankyou very much for this opportunity Simon." He wrapped his other hand around the waist of Harry "We very much appreciate your offer and I myself will make sure that he'll show up tomorrow at your office. Ofcourse after giving you a call." Louis gave a crinkled eye smile.

Simon squinted his eyes to look at the shorter boy pressed closer to the taller one." And you are?" He asked.

"His boyfriend." Louis' hand tightened his grip at Harry's waist as he proudly claimed him his. Harry looked down at him and smiled, his dimples forming in both his cheeks.

Simon o'd and his stare lingered for some time at the so-in-love-couple. "Well okay then. I should expect a call ?"

"I was thinking of a meeting direct.When should I be there at your office?" Harry asked, biting his lips.

"Very well then." Simon clapped his hands together. "Should I expect you at 9 am tomorrow morning?"

"Sure." Harry politely nodded.

"Okay then. I should take a leave. It was pleasure meeting you." Saying this Simon took a leave and Louis and Harry retrieved back to their seats.

"HARRY STYLES." Niall screamed a few moments later, startling them all. "You're going to be a fucking star."

"Relax mate its not yet finalised anything." Harry giggled.

"Nonsense. You're a born star. We should celebrate. We need more drinks. And guys its on me tonight." Niall stood up from his seat. "You always need an excuse to drink, don't ya?" Louis laughed and the other boys joined him.

\-------------

 

The next morning a very sleepy Harry was being woken up with soft kisses pressed on him. He could feel the wet imprints that Louis' soft lips had left on his cheeks and temple. His mouth reached Harry's ear, lightly biting it and whispered "Haz wake up baby." Harry smiled but didn't open his eyes.

"I know you're awake baby. Get up. You have to reach Simon's office by 9." Louis said.

Harry wrapped his arm around Louis's neck and pulled him over himself "I want to stay here all day like this." His deep raspy sleepy voice cracked a fond smile on Louis' face. Louis placed his lips on Harry's to give him a peck. As he was about to pull back from the kiss, Harry grabbed him from his bum and deepened the kiss. A moan escape from the back of Louis' throat when Harry ran his tongue over the seam of his lips. With one stroke his lips parted giving way to Harry's tongue to explore his mouth. Louis soon pulled back, panting. His legs were wedged between Harry's and he could feel Harry's arousal poking at his thighs.He went lower to kiss his naked chest and flicked his tongue over his nipple making Harry whimper. His hand reached down underneath his boxers to palm the growing hard length of Harry.

"Is this how you want to wake up?"Louis whispered.

"Ah.. fuck yes Lou." Harry groaned. 

Louis took his hand out of his boxers and went down on Harry, his face now facing his crotch. He purposely kissed just above his crotch.

"Ah Lou.." He whimpered.

"You want my mouth wrapped around you baby? Say?" Louis half-smirked looking at Harry and pulled down his boxers revealing his hard cock. His eyes turned darker shade of green and his mouth partly opened letting out desperate groans.

"Please Lou." He groaned.

"Only if you promise to get up and go for your meeting." 

"Yes babe..now suck me please." He jerked his hips up to meet the pretty mouth.

"Fuck.. babe." Louis hissed and immediately wrapped his mouth on the tip licking the precome away. Their room was echoeing with the loud moans that left Harry's plump lips. Harry engaged his hands in the feathery hairs of Louis and pulled. The roots of his soft chestnut hairs were slight wet with the beads of sweat. Louis moaned with his cock still inside his mouth sending vibratory shivers up into Harry's body. Harry threw his head back and arched his back up. Pressure started building up in his belly. He looked at his boyfriend giving him the utmost pleasure. His eyes darkened on seeing Louis' struggling to pull down his sweats alongwith his boxers. When he managed to pull them down to his knees he started stroking himself. 

"Ah fuck Lou.. M gonna cum.." he moaned loudly. Louis went on at faster pace and soon Harry released his thick warmth far down his throat. Louis lapped and swallowed all his cum. Louis kept stroking, watching Harry breathless, his chest rising and falling took him to edge and he came with Harry's name on his lips. He fell on Harry's chest feeling overly-ecstatic and kissed him fervently giving him a taste of his own traces still left in his mouth. 

Harry pulled back and smiled at him "Good morning."

"Morning.. Remember your promise." Louis kissed the edge on his mouth and got up. 

Harry caught hold of his wrist and asked "Where?"

Louis smirked and batted his eyelashes together "Shower." 

"I'll join you." Harry quickly got up from the bed and followed Louis inside the shower already ready for round two.

 

\-------------

 

_An hour later_

"You nervous?" Louis asked Harry in a low concerned tone.

"A bit maybe." Harry nervously chuckled.

"No matter what babe you know you're already a star for me. My bright shining north star." Louis tiptoed to place his forehead against Harry's and closed his eyes momentarily. They stood their for sometime before Harry's phone started ringing. Harry groaned and took out his phone to press it against his ears.

Before he could say anything the person on the other side had already started blabbering loudly that even Louis could clearly hear everything he said."Ya wanker I'm already in the bar. After your meetin 'nd all ya both get your asses here. We'll celebrate." 

"Niall.." Harry rolled his eyes. 

"I know I know." Niall interrupted him "Ya'll say nothin' is finalised yet 'nd other bullshit. But I dun care. Ya and your man better be here soon."

Louis kept his hand on his mouth to muffle his giggles and took phone from Harry's hand "okay okay Big boy. We'll be there SOON. Now bye." Saying this Louis hung up without giving any chance to Niall to speak anything further as once he get started no one can put a full stop to his stories.

"Shall we?" Louis held the door open for Harry and waited for him to step forward toward new chapter of his life.

"Sure love." Harry entered the building and glanced at Louis who carefully closed the door behind and was now walking beside him with their hands interlaced. Harry looked down at their hands and couldn't help but smile. His eyes lingered from their hands to up and got fixed on Louis' face that was radiating pure happiness. He knew no matter what there will always be this one person who is going to stay by his side. Once he walk out of this place, whether successful or not, one thing he was sure that the smile on Louis' face and the fond in his eyes for him won't falter even a tiny bit. He trusted Louis and their love this much.

They both reached at the sixth floor where he was supposed to meet Simon. They walked toward the lady sitting at the front dess clad in a crisp formal dress with her hairs tied back and her head straight staring at the computer screen infront of her. "Excuse me Ma'am. Is Mr. Simon here?" Harry politely asked. She lifted her up head up and looked at the two boys standing before her with her eyebrows were knitted together into what seemed like a permanent frown. Her lips were pursed into thin line while she studied both of them from head to toe. 

"Harry Styles?" She asked both of them.

"That's me." Harry replied.

"Simon is already waiting for you inside. Go ahead." She pointed her index finger toward the door on her left. "And umm, you can't go in. You can wait in here in the waiting if you like." She turned toward Louis and said who just nodded and shifted his attention back to Harry.

"I'll be here. Okay?" Louis said. Harry nodded in reply.

"All the best love." Louis raised his feet and kissed Harry on his lips. Any amount of nervousness that was left in Harry was washed away by the soft touch of Louis' lips.

"Thankyou boo." Harry pulled back and replied. He gave one more peck on Louis' lips and sauntered toward the closed door behind which he was going to make some important decisions that could change his life. His heart was pounding loudly against his ribs and he felt that he could collapse any moment now. Except on stage, he was otherwise really shy who have trouble talking to new people. And now he was standing too close, except with the separation of a thin door, to people who were completely strangers to him. He looked behind and saw Louis who was smiling brightly toward him and was signalling him to go inside. He took a large breath and pressed the doorknob to rotate it.

The door opened and Harry walked in. With every step he took he was feeling his body getting heavier and exerting more pressure on his feet. He gasped at the spotless room with cream coloured walls and marbled flooring. A large black glass table was in the back of room just before the large window where Simon was sitting on his leather chair. Surprisingly the room was large enough to fit a group of fifty men at one time. There were famed photgraphs of so many artists, most of them being the ones Harry loved listening to. As he walked in he saw Simon sitting on a large chair and listening patiently to the three other people sitting in front of him. As soon as Harry entered, Simon's eyes flickered toward him and his lips twitched to smile "Ahh Harry. I had been waiting for you. Come sit." He motioned Harry to sit at an empty chair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay now KILL ME. I know I'm not good at writing smut but you know smut is inevitable part when Larry is sexy af and live together. How can you possibly avoid some intimacy *wiggles eyebrows*. But I'm trying to write some average-ish smut so bear with me.


End file.
